coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8369 (21st April 2014)
Plot Carla tells a worried Deirdre that Pater had a good night at his rehab centre but confesses to Michelle that he's miserable. Fiz thinks they should tell the police about Kirsty but Tyrone persuades her not to. It is Michelle's birthday and she is delighted at Steve's present of a necklace. Carla tells an anxious Simon that his dad is okay and she agrees to look after him for a few hours at Underworld at Leanne's request. Steve is sharp with Tina when she arrives for work. Fiz asks Maria if she'll babysit and Audrey and David hear about Kirsty's release and the text message. The atmosphere is tense at The Kabin and Rita admits to Norris that she's too much of a soft touch. Simon's demands to see his dad start to irritate Carla. Maria sends another text to Tyrone as Kirsty. Simon tries to phone Peter at the centre and gets upset when Carla tells him his dad’s not allowed any contact. Blaming Carla for Peter’s drinking he runs out of the factory. Rob and Tracy take delivery of a load of knock-off electrical goods from Tony. Steve sets about making Michelle a birthday cake, hoping to impress her with his cookery skills. Simon seeks out Tina. Carla asks her to help settle him down but Steve’s annoyed by Tina’s duplicity. Tyrone shows Fiz the text message. She demands that something is done about it. Dennis cannot make any headway with Rita. Tony tells him to show that he means it if his words won't work. Carla tells Tina she thinks it's her own fault for driving Peter to drinking. Fiz decides to ring Kirsty and have it out with her. She dials the number but in the salon hearing Maria’s mobile ring, David answers it. Before he can say anything, Fiz shouts down the phone that Kirsty’s a twisted cow and she doesn’t scare them. She rings off, leaving a very puzzled David... Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Mrs Hilton, a customer at Audrey's, is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve overhears Carla tell Michelle she will have a termination if Peter continues drinking; and Maria is caught out when she sends another text to Tyrone. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,560,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes